


Shock and Awe

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, F/M, Het, Romance, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey looks at three reasons why people don't believe Maria is dating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> August Rush day 10 - a photo of Thor, Tony and Captain America

"Are we interrupting?" 

It's Tony's voice and when Rhodey turns away from Maria to look at his best friend, he sees he's not alone. In fact, standing beside Tony are two other reasons why some people don't believe that Rhodey and Maria are dating. After all, she works every day with a billionaire, an actual God and Captain freaking America, who just looks like one. What, and it has actually been said to him, would a woman like Maria see in a plain old Air Force Colonel, even if he is an Avenger? 

And yet it's Maria who answers Tony. 

"Yes," she says bluntly, pulling him close and kissing him hard, which is usually something that they don't do, PDA in the workplace, but hey, Rhodey isn't going to complain about it. 

Especially not when he sees the looks of mingled shock and awe on the faces of the three men. 

It's enough to have him smiling for the rest of the day. 

Maria's "See you tonight," said with a twinkle in her eyes and loaded with promise doesn't hurt either. 


End file.
